Tobi's Bad Day
by lover of an alchemist
Summary: tobi's day doesnt start too well, then it just goes from bad to worse thanks to deidara, after all Deidara stole his blanket. Rated because of Hidan's mouth and some stuff that happens so yeah...
1. Chapter 1

i don't own anything ok? got that? alright. This story is something my sister and i came up with because of eating too much suger. so yeah... try not to kill me over a few...or a lot of mistakes. thanks for reading this! rated M because of Hidan and someother things...

**Bold** is the other tobi, the evil one!

-

-

At Akatsuki it's like a club Tobi's the cook! And as cook Tobi has to wake up before everyone, or Tobi will be a "bad boy"! So one day Tobi wakes up early to start breakfast!! Wait Tobi can't move… Deidara-Senpai… on top of Tobi…

_Is Senpai asleep?_

_**No, He's Just Waiting For You To Wake Up!**_

_Don't be angry Tobi!_

_**How Can I Not? He's ON You! ON US!**_

_I don't think Senpai means it!_

_**Just Listen To Him!**_

"you're so smexy baby, hn" Deidara tightened his grip on Tobi's waist.

_What? What does that mean? and how did Senpai get in here you-_

_**Tobi don't be stupid, I thought he came in to talk! Then he jumped on us and well, things went from one thing to another ok? **_

_What did you do to Senpai?_

_**Nothing its what he was trying to do to us.**_

_What was Senpai doing to us? _

_**Your sweet **_**"Senpai" **_**wanted to Do us.**_

"wanted to Do_"? what does that mean?_

_**never mind… your too naïve to understand, maybe I should have let him…**_

_Let him what?_

_**So… Tobi what are we wearing?**_

_Oh we're wearing…_

Tobi's naked my night clothes on the ground… with Senpai's…

_Nothing…_

_**Nothing? Where's our mask?!**_

Tobi's hands move to feel for the familial mask, without waking Senpai. It was in place, a little tilted to the side but still covering Tobi's face.

_On my face _

_**he didn't see then?**_

_Nope!_

_**Tell him to get off now.**_

_Err… ok…_

"Deidara-Senpai… could you…err…get off?" I ask lying very, very still. Slowly Deidara-Senpai gets up and look around.

"hmm…where I am I? hn" Senpai rubs his eyes, still slightly a sleep.

"In my room!" I think that woke Senpai up… Senpai looks down at me, blinks a few times that yells.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?!? HN" Deidara-Senpai IS naked so Senpai pulls the blanket over himself "Did you …and I… hn?"

"Do what Senpai?" I says confused as to why his STILL on top of me. Deidara-Senpai hits me.

"perv" Deidara-Senpai jumps up, off of me, and runs to his room in a blanket… leaving me on the bed confused, about what just happen.

_**He just called us pervs… and he was the one who came onto us. **_

_What? Why what did I do?_

_**He accuses us of ra-**_

_Oh! Tobi should go give Senpai his clothes back then he wouldn't be so mad at Tobi!_

_**Tobi… never mind do as you please wake me when I am needed.**_

_Ok! Good night Tobi!_

_**Good night Tobi**_

_Good night Tobi!_

_**Get going now! Go get your blanket back!**_

_MY BLANKET? _

After a couple of minutes Tobi walks to Senpai's room, Tobi can't use the door that connects Tobi's and Senpai's rooms cause Senpai locked the door so Tobi must walk around to the front door. Hidan-san is walking to the kitchen, but stops to see who's clothes Tobi is holding.

"Who's clothes are those?" not cussing for once! Wow, Hidan-san can talk with cussing!

"Their Senpai's night clothes, he left them in my room when he came in last night." Tobi says innocently.

"…ok…" He looks surprised for a moment then smirked wickedly. AND he too leaves Tobi confused, so Tobi shrugs it off and walked to Senpai's door.

"Deidara-Senpai! Open up please! Tobi has your-"

"GO FUCK SOMEONE ELSE YOU RAPIST!!!!" Senpai yells back.

"??? Tobi doesn't understand Senpai…Tobi has all your clothes right here!" Tobi has no idea what Senpai's talking, after all, Tobi's a good boy!

"GO AWAY! HN!" growled Deidara-Senpai, He opens the door and grabs his clothes. So Tobi just stands there and wait until Senpai shut the door on Tobi's face.

"Senpai! Can Tobi have Tobi's blanket back?" Tobi asks though the door.

"Take this!!!" Deidara-Senpai said angrily… Senpai hit me and look around and grab me. He dragged me inside his room I thought I had died, but I just was under the…uh… under the bed.

_Tobi's under a bed…why?_

_**Because that's where your **_**"Senpai" **_**decided to put us here.**_

_Oh why would he do that?_

_**Why don't you just get out from under here and ask him? He's the one in the corner, Itachi and kakuzu are still going at it.**_

_Huh?_

_-_

_-_

_maybe we'll finish this i don't know we have another chapter, if you want it just say so. _


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own anything... here's the next chapter! yeah the mistakes... tell me about them and ill fix them if they bother you too much ok? thank you for reading this!

**Bold** is the other Tobi! like the evil one!

--

--

As Tobi looks around Tobi sees Kakuzu and Itachi sitting, face to face, Kakuzu with a look of concentration and Itachi with the same normal face as always. Itachi is with out his headband, cloak, and his shirt...

_What are they doing?_

_**Playing A Game, **_**" Strip Poker"_ I Believe._**

_Strip poker? What's that?_

"_**Strip Poker" - A Variety Of The Card Game Poker In Which, At Each Round, Players Who Lose Have To Remove An Item Of Their Clothing. Your "**_**Senpai" Was The First To Lose Everything Or Remove Everything.**

_What? How would you know that he-_

_**Never Mind. Hey Tobi Where's Our Favorite Blanket?**_

_Oh… Senpai still has it!_

_**Well Look He's Covering Himself With It Right Now.**_

_Oh... he must be cold!_

_**Tobi, He Played The Game So He Must Be-**_

_Cold?_

_**I DON'T CARE. Tobi, Deidara Is Holding MY Blanket**_

_OUR blanket, Tobi!_

_**Tobi I Will Handle This.**_

"**Deidara! Give Me My Blanket!"** I say getting out from under the bed. Deidara froze turning to look at the bed. Everyone looks at me, i know i can feel their eyes on me. Kakuzu and Itachi both glance at me then back to their cards like its nothing. I can only see Itachi and Kakuzu, which I am fine with I don't want to see the others undressed... anyway i would be blind in momments.

"W-what?" he shudders.

"**I Said Give Me My Blanket… Now Deidara." **I say as calmly as I possibly could.

"Tobi? Err… w-what are…err...you d-doing under t-there?"

"**I Don't Know, YOU Tell ME, Last I Remember YOU Dragged ME In Here." **I say freeing my self from the evil clutches of the dreaded bed!

"What in Fucking hell do you want?" Hidan snapped enraged by Tobi's superior attitude.

"**Hidan-Chan You Need To Stop Saying FUCK TOO MUCH It Might Annoy Some One TOO MUCH And You May Lose Your HEAD Again." **I glancing at him, smirking under my…mask…

_**My mask… is gone…?**_

"**So Were Is My Mask Deidara? Hmm? **_**Senpai**_**?" **I say as coolly as possible.

"oh… your mask? You look better without it!" He answer too quickly for my liking. And anyway its too dark to see my face clearly! Of which I am glad, that the darkness hides my face from them.

"**Look Today Is A Really Bad Day, First I Wake With YOU On TOP Of ME, YOU Take MY Blanket, Then YOU Slam A Door In MY Face, Now MY Mask? What NEXT Deidara?" **I ask feeling rage boiling up within me.

"Holy Shit! Tobi's without his Fucking mask." laughed Hidan. He paused for a moment as Tobi's words set in… "Deidara… is that why YOUR clothes were in HIS room?"

"NO, he need some clothes… so I let him borrow my night clothes!" Deidara looked frantic.

"**Really Deidara? Is THAT True? The Last I Remember Is YOU Coming To ME Not ME Coming To YOU, Correct Me If I'm Wrong Deidara." **I say letting go of the building angry within, if only for a moment then a deadly calmness enters my voice. **"Deidara, Am I Correct?"**

"…" Nothing Deidara says nothing, not a word of rage just nothing, only silent answers me.

"**Deidara Am I CORRECT!?" **I said now very upset that he wasn't answering me.

"Shut the Fuck up Tobi!!" Hidan snapped as I look down at my senior.(in the Akatsuki Deidara is a senior to me)

"**You!! You're The One Who SHOULD Shut Up!!!!!!!!!!" **I shout.

"How about you all shut the fuck up!! You all acting like Fucking babies!" said Zetsu-san black side. "May you all please be quiet" the white side said sweetly.

"you shut the hell up you fucking plant!" Hidan yelled.

_**That Really Ticked Me Off…**_

"**Hidan Come Here…" **I say mad at how he dare treat Zetsu-san like that. Hidan walks over, with a mocking grin upon his lips.

--

--

Thank you InuzukaKiba271 and broken0dream for your reviews!

-


	3. Chapter 3

Still don't own anything... next chapter! Thank you for reading this! im not to happy with this chapter too much, oh well. my sister MADE me put it up. she wouldn't stop nagging me. so you can thank her.

**Bold** is the other Tobi! like the evil one!

-

-

"What, you going to do? Call me? a bad boy?" Hidan mocked me as he walked over, fixing his pants and cloak as he walk always from that shadows. The moment he is right in front of me, I can't hold it in any longer. Hand tightened into a fist, I lashed out at his pretty pale face. My fist hits its mark, causing him to stumble backwards a few steps. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

"**DON'T YOU DARE EVER! EVER TALK LIKE THAT TO ZETSU-SAN AGAIN! OR BY YOUR DAM GOD I WILL RIP OUT YOUR HEART AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THOAT!" **I scream at Hidan.

"YOU LITTLE SHITHEAD!!!" Hidan leaps at me and raises his right hand, which soon becomes a fist. I prepare to get beaten as punishment for talking out of place.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM, HIDAN" snapped Zetsu's white side, "I WILL RIP YOUR HEART OUT AND EAT IT!" SNARLED Zetsu's black side. Zetsu blocks Hidan's path and the two stand face to face.

"GO AHEAD AND TRY YOU-"

"**SHUT UP HIDAN!" **I snarl at Hidan enrage. I don't notice Deidara fix his clothes and I don't notice him making a bird, yet I see him suddenly run to the door, STILL holding MY blanket. **"Deidara Come Back Here!" **I run after him.

"HEY! DUMB ASS GET BACK HERE!" Hidan ran after me, and Zetsu after him.

"**Deidara!" **I yell as he turns the corner to the door which leads to the outside world.

"GO AWAY, HN!" Yelled Deidara.

"**Give Me My Blanket!!" **I shout.

"Hey!! Fucker get back here" Hidan yelled

"Hidan you get over HERE" Zetsu black side said looking very hungry "Hidan come back!!" Zetsu white side said. we all make it outside, then Deidara uses charka to expand his bird, making it ten times larger then the original.

"HA HA!" laughed Deidara as he leap form the ground to his bird. Then I jumped up and grabbed him around his waist. "Let Go! HN!"

"**Ha-Ha To You Deidara" **I said laughing at him. Hidan jumped on the bird and grabbed my hair. **"Let Go That Hurts" **I yell as he pulls my head back… Then he suddenly stops.

"shit…" Hidan says. Zetsu uses Hidan's hesitation against him, by grabbing him and dragging him away from Tobi.

"Ha EASY" Zetsu's black side laughed. "Hey!?" Zetsu's the white said yelled as the bird lifted into the blue sky. The bird opens its wings and flies higher into the sky. Below I could make out Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Blue, Leader, and Sasori. They are watching us to see if they need to intervene and stop the fighting before anyone gets hurt too badly.

"LET GO YOU FUCKING PLANT!!" Hidan yelled angrily as he was being dragging away from me.

"Stop that hn!!!" Deidara said freaking out as the bird soon became a cussing circles for Zetsu and Hidan.

"**Deidara My Blanket" **I said trying my very hardest not to hit him like I had hit Hidan.

"NO, hn" Deidara shouted at me, as I looked at his face I saw the look of fear and worry he sometimes had before we leave on missions. I was just simply shocked that he was scared of me! He couldn't be I mean I know that I'm not being like myself but I want my blanket!

"Tobi WAS a good boy!" Hidan says to mock me, I turn my attention back to him.

"NO! Tobi IS a good boy!!!" I shout, I know I sound like Tobi so it seems to calm both Hidan and Deidara.

"You made him mad! He has the right to get angry as much as the two of you! " Zetsu white said. "All you Fucking people do is nothing! Tobi cooks and cleans up after your rituals! AND Your freaky bombs!" the black side snarled.

"Let go Tobi! Hn. your killing me!" Deidara said as he struggled to get free.

_Stop Tobi! Don't hurt Senpai!_

"**NO. I Want MY Blanket Back Now!!!!" **I yelled angrily. I tighten my grip even move as he struggles less and less.

"Hey Deidara how long can this thing fly?" asked a now worried Zetsu, his white side.

"I programmed it… to explode as we approach the nearest town…"Deidara said pretty calm "oh no…" he looks down and finds that the town wasn't even more then a few hundred yards away.

"Can you make another bird?" Zetsu said, looking at the town then up at Deidara.

"…err…no, I ran out of clay!" Deidara said as he looked down at the town.

" **Give Me My Blanket!" **I shout at Deidara who stared at the town as if to destroy it his with his eyes.

"AHH" Zetsu white side screamed. "Deidara!" Zetsu black side shouted.

"FUCKING SHITHEAD!" Hidan yelled.

"**DEIDARA!!!!!!!" **I cried.

_we're going to die?!_

"TOBI!!!" Deidara managed to scream, as we all jumped off the bird just in time to not blow up with it. The power of the explosion was so strong, none of us could land right and we ended up all hitting the ground and losing consciousness.

-

-

sorry about Hidan... he doesn't sound like himself ( well to me atleast) im not a really good cusser so yeah. and my sister doesn't cuss much (hope not). she says things like, "you **muffin**!" or "you **Chocolate** head!"

Thank you **InuzukaKiba271**, **broken0dream**, and **Kaliona** for your reviews! Tobi loves you all! so does Deidara! ... but they love each other more!

-


	4. Chapter 4

i own nothing. this is the next chapter. Thank you for reading this, oh and do remember that two people are writing this! i didn't have time to go though and see what my sister put, i have been a bit... well tired. with school, Rotc drill, and Rifle practice (i mean try sitting on your heel for ever! i miss almost all of my shots!)

**Bold** is the other Tobi! like the evil one!

-

-

"OW!" I moaned as I touched my head I hear someone muttering cuss words and another, I think it was Zetsu-san, saying that he was hungry.

"Tobi" a voice mutters in a bed its right next's to mine "you know we're in the hideout right?" this voice came from under MY blanket.

"Senpai?" Tobi asks.

"What. Tobi?"

"**Deidara! Can I Have MY Blanket Back?" **I asked, although it can out more like a growl.

"pick something to fucking call me and stick to it" Deidara got out of bed, but before he got two steps away from the bed his leg gave out, causing him to fall to the ground. "OWW" Deidara said he was out of it big time…

"**Deidara?" **I asked again

"what?" Deidara asked as he got up from his little fall.

"**My Blanket, Deidara " **I snarl, glaring at him.

"This? Here, you baby who STILL sleeps with his little blanket!" said the blonde as he laugh at me, he threw the blanket to me. I grab it in time before it fell to the dirt ground.

"**Shut up!" **I said as I threw a pillow at him, it hit him right in the face.

_Don't hit Senpai!_

_**He called us a baby.**_

_Just don't hurt or kill him Tobi!_

_**Alright I wont hurt or kill him… **__**for now.**_

"Shut the Fuck up you Fucking babies!" yelled Hidan from the another bed, off to my left.

"or you can just quiet down" the white side of Zetsu suggested "No do what Hidan says " said the black side Zetsu laughing at the idea.

"my my that's doesn't sound right if you look at the true-" a red haired boy said as he moved to hold Deidara so that he wouldn't jump on me.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! Sasori you have to fucking take everything I fucking say and turn it into some thing perverted! You sick-"

"don't even start you idiot!" snapped a very angry voice. Kakuzu was sitting on the foot of Hidan's bed, glaring at him with rage, if looks could kill then Hidan would be… wait he's immortal he can't die either way!

"are you alright Tobi?" asked Zetsu-san's white side as he got up. "yeah this is your F-" started the black side. "Don't say that to Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!" and then they started arguing over if I was a good boy or not.

"I'm fine, Zetsu-san. You can stop fighting about Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!"

"you are so weird." I turn to look at Deidara, he's staring at me.

_My face… _

_**Where Is My Mask?**_

"oh…" I look down, my hands move to my face, this room isn't dark like Deidara's had been. No… it was like outside brightly lit with a huge light in the middle of the room now that I realize it.

_They can see my face… _

**_Tobi don't freak out._**

"hey… what in hell happen to your face Tobi? I've never seen you without that Fucking mask on you face! Now I know why you keep that ma-"

_Tobi, we are-_

_**It does not matter, we have scars but so do they.**_

_But they can see-_

_**NO MATTER I say… we say.**_

"tobi... you look so cute! when you die can have your body?" Sasori says as he is looking me over with a sadistic smile upon his youthful face.

"thats sick! what do plan on DOING to the body?" Hidan looked like he wanted to throw up.

"what do you think I'm going to 'DO' with it?" the red head snapped, glaring at Hidan.

"I don't know! you with that sick mind of yours" Hidan says with a suspicious look on his pale face. Sasori turned, but before he could do anything to Hidan.

"enough" leader said without even looking at Hidan, his eyes focused on me. I don't see them, but I can feel them watching those eyes full of nothing, yet full of everything. I don't look up as I pull the blanket over my head and try to hid, like a frightened child. "Tobi what are you doing?"

"**Go Away Leave me Alone." **I feel tears begin to slid down my scarred cheeks.

_Please oh please let them just go away! _

_**You know they wouldn't just leave you like this, they' re going to stay and keep asking. **_

_go away! I don't want you here either! I hate you!_

_**Fine have it your way I WAS going to help but I'm going to sleep now good night, Tobi.**_

_I'm sorry… Good night Tobi._

_**Don't answer them if they ask, Don't Let Them look, but Let Them wonder… Good night Tobi.**_

-

-

i think we made sasori sound like a perv... if anyone has a problem just say so, we were just thinking about:

1) he's old

2) he's old AND he looks like a child

3) he makes puppets, out of dead bodys so he must know a lot about the human body

4) my friend came over and yeah... she's persuasive and wants things her way (my friend thinks) sasori wants to rape tobi...

Thank you **InuzukaKiba271**, **broken0dream**, and **Delacie **for your reviews! And yes, **InuzukaKiba271... **Tobi loves all! but he can't say it, Deidara would have a fit! And Rape him again!

-


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything! no I own the blanket!... nope not even that...

**Bold** is the other tobi, the evil one!

-

-

"Tobi what's wrong?" Leader-sama, he's right in font of me. I hear the bed creak under his added weight, he moves to grab the blanket.

"**N**O **G**-go Away!" Tobi tries to sound like him, the other "I", the other Tobi.

"Tobi take that blanket off your head now! Let me look at you." Leader-sama, he tugs on the blanket. Finally he pulls and then lifts the blanket up. Lifting the blanket away from me before I could grab it.

"No!** GIVE IT BACK NOW YOU VERMIN**" Tobi starts but "I" finish his sentence. Leader is surprised he stares at me, my single eye glowing blood red.

_Tobi?_

_**Yes?**_

_Why? Why would you help me?_

_**Stupid. I'm not going to sleep while you cry your head off.**_

_Thank you Tobi… But don't hurt them! Please don't! their my… friends! _

_**They are not your **_**"friends." **_**We Can Not Trust Anyone!**_

_Tobi please don't be mad I want to talk to them myself… ok?_

…_**Why?**_

_Because I want t-_

_**What? Tell Them? No. you are not to tell them.**_

_But…but Tobi I wa-_

_**What?! To Do What?! It Will Only Cause Trouble For US! Me And You!**_

_But Tobi I-_

_**Listen to them… listen to what they think.**_

"Hey is that why Tobi always wore a mask? hn" Deidara asks looking around to Zetsu.

"Deidara… we all have problems and have made mistakes in our past…" As Leader spoke I grabbed MY blanket back so no one else could see my face.

"**Now…Go Away, All Of You." **I say not allowing anyone to see me.

"Go as he said…" Leader said calmly, everyone moved to the door mumbling curses under their breath about Tobi being a Dumb ass and a cry baby.

_Tell leader to leave…_

"**You Too LEADER" **I say.

"Tobi" he began but was cut off by Zetsu who purposely got Hidan mad, leader said he'd have to tell me later because he had to scold Hidan about not being "mature" enough to _not _scream his head off, I sighed.

_I'm sorry Tobi…_

_**What?… Oh That?**_

_Yes…_

_**Well This IS Our Body So We Must Take Care Of It**_

_No not the bath tub, Tobi_

_**BATH TUB? What The Fuck are you going on about now?**_

_I sorry for this!_

_**What-**_

_I let you…let you do everything I couldn't…_

_**So? Why Do You Care Now?**_

_Oh…_

_**As long as we are alive I don't care what I must do**_

_I see…_

"Tobi are you ok?" Zetsu said softly both sides seem uneasy.

"**What the fu-**yes Zetsu-san I-I'm o-ok" Tobi manages to say without farther help from Tobi's other half.

_Don't talk to Zetsu-san like that!_

_**Fine speak for yourself**_

_Meanie!_

_**What Was That?**_

_Nothing!_

"good" Zetsu white side smiled. " u-uh I wasn't worried!?" The black side said shyly "Really?" the white side smirked "NO! I WAS SOO NOT WORRIED!!!"

_Zetsu-san's black side is acting weird maybe…nice? Maybe the black side is nice… what do you think Tobi?_

_**TOBI. He Is Looking At Us! WE DON'T HAVE OUR MASK ON REMEMBER?**_

"u-uh o-ok" is all Tobi manages to say then Tobi pulls my blanket over myself.

"oh, it's alright, remember I've seen you before?" the white side smiled. Zetsu-san's black hand reached out and pulled the blanket away and sat down next Tobi.

"Oh…"Tobi says kind of happy Zetsu-san has never laughed or stared at Tobi.

"I will go now so you may rest" the white side smile slightly. "I Will come see you again in a little while" the black said with a bit of forced kindness. After they leave the room I turn my thoughts back to Tobi.

_**Tobi you Let him see?**_

_Yes… I'm sorry I jus-_

_**Why?**_

_I'm sorry I-_

_**I just said Why?**_

_I woke up crying and Zetsu-san… he comforted Tobi!_

_**I see… just don't let him or anyone too close.**_

_Ok!_

_**Itachi is coming…The blanket.**_

_Oh! I got it Tobi!_

-

-

Zetsu acts a little weird here, thanks to my sister and too much tea...

Thank you **broken0dream** and **Delacie **for your reviews!

Small prevew of what is to come:

_I pull the blanket up and say **"GO AWAY!" **as Itachi entered the room. He comes over to me as if I had said nothing._

_"Tobi are you alright? Did Deidara do this to you?" _

_-_


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything! Itachi And Leader time! i just put up this one because i had it ready so i thought why not?

**Bold** is the other tobi, the evil one!

-

-

I pull the blanket up and say **"GO AWAY!" **asItachi entered the room. He comes over to me as if I had said nothing.

"Tobi are you alright? Did Deidara do this to you?" Itachi made me pull down the blanket, I close my eyes, tightly. I feel his dark blank eyes looking me over. His ice cold hand touches the side of my face, my eye opens and stares into his own. "hmm…" Itachi's eyes void of emotion. His frozen hands move my hair out of the way of my left eye. The eyes patch doesn't cover the entire scar there. " the cut isn't as bad as Zetsu said… I will leave now… " Itachi then turn away and walk to the door opening it.

"L-later!" Tobi said happily as he waved at Itachi, who stopped at the door to turned around and look at Tobi.

_**Emotion less**_

_What?_

_**That Man Was Emotion less**_

_**Never Mind. Well Wake Me Up When I Am Need…Well Good Night Tobi…**_

_Good Night Tobi! _

_**The Blanket It's Leader, will I ever get any sleep today? **_

_Oh!_

"Tobi? are you ready to talk yet?" Leader asked looking kind of mad as he walks in. he close the door and did a few hand signs so that the became sound proof, Hidan after Leader had walked in had started yelling more loudly then before.

"leader I'm-**of course I'm not ready you as**-no sorry, hehe" Tobi says trying to hold on to control over Tobi's other Tobi!

_Tobi don't say that to leader-sama_

_**Why?**_

_Because-_

_**Quiet **_**"Leader" **_**Is Talking **_

"What was that Tobi?" he said, leader raised an eyebrow.

"**Nothing**_**" **_I say as I sneered at him as the thought of HIM in control?! As useless as he is, ha!

_Tobi don't talk to-_

_**Don't Talk To Your Little **_**Friend **_**That Way?**_

_Yea-_

_**I can say "Shut Up!" to him and you can't do a thing**_

_But to-_

_**What?**_

_I don't like that!_

_**Well Who Cares!**_

_I-I do_

_**SO? GOOD NIGHT!!**_

_Good night Tobi_

_**Night**_

"Well Tobi I have to talk now or some thing else will happen" Leader sounds slightly more normal.

"b-but-**Not Now" **Tobi say then "I" finish his sentence

"it is NOW or NEVER" Leader says a bit mad but had a calm look on his face.

"**NEVER LEADER, NEVER" **I say in a cool, calm voice

_I thought you were are going to sleep!_

_**Why? This is fun**_

_No! your going to lose us our job!_

_**Why don't you go to sleep? Ill take care of Leader and Deidara.**_

_But-_

_**Good night Tobi**_

"Tobi who am I?" leader asked in a lecture voice.

"**The Leader" **I say giggling under my blanket.

"Good, who's your boss?" leader says slightly calmer.

"**Duh, YOU Are" **I mock, my giggling become loud enough for him to hear.

"Are you giggling?"

"**No I'm laughing at you" **I smirk lightly, after all I love to mess with people.

"why are you being rude? Tobi answer me!" Leader said tired of my rudeness

" '**cause " **I say smirking

"Because why… Tobi?" Leader said the rage in his voice growing by the word.

"**because…" **I get up and walk to the window. I peer out holding the curtains away so I may see the ground not too far below.

_Do you think we can make it?_

_**Of course, we can, after all we are the leader of this place are we not?**_

_We are! But…_

_**Do doubt me?**_

_No Tobi is a good boy, he would never doubt Tobi!_

_**Yes Tobi is a good boy, and we will make it down.**_

_When will we come back?_

_**Later**_

"**Because… Because I am Tobi and Tobi loves to make you mad" **with that I open the window, the wind blowing. I pull the blanket away from my face, the sun shines brightly down upon my pale, sun deprived, face. Folding it, I smile. **"See ya **_**leader**__**-Sama**_**, I have to go away for awhile but I will be back in a day or two!" **

-

-

thank you for your review **broken0dream**

Sorry no Deidara in this chapter! but he will be in the next!

Prevew:

"_No you don't, hn" Deidara's voice calls out and I feel his arms around me. _

Thanks for reading!

_-_


	7. Chapter 7

here's the next chapter! Deidara **IS** in this one!

-

-

"No you don't, hn" Deidara's voice calls out and I feel his arms around me. I was almost out the window, then he grabbed me, this caused me to fall backwards onto him.

"Deidara… are you that hor-" the white haired man, with his annoyed partner beside him, entered the room with a look of amusement on his pale face.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP HIDAN! TOBI GET OFF OF ME!" I get up slowly, deliberately just to get the silly blond mad. "MOVE" he screams in rage, kicking me in the ass. I fall forward on to my knees.

"OH FUCK?! the blond wants to be top!" Hidan mocked even more.

_**I could use this…**_

_Use for what Tobi?_

_**Do you want to punish "**_**Senpai"**

_NO_

_**he needs to be punished**_

_NO! Your just going to hurt him!_

_**He NEEDS to be punished he stole the blanket. THE BLANKET.**_

_I know but can we forgive him?_

_**No, he needs to learn not to touch what is not his**_

_But we touch his stuff!_

_**So? We're his True leader may he know or not, anything that's his is ours.**_

_Really? Then I can take his blanket? You know the pink one with blue bunnies?_

_**sure… we can take that, if you really want it…**_

_I do! _

_**Ok… **_

"WTF did you just say HIDAN?" Deidara screamed at Hidan, Who was now making kissing noise

"ha-ha you DipShit you want TOBI that badly then must I remind you that you both have bedrooms!" laughed Hidan who had stopped making kissing noises to talk

"**you know he's right, **_**Senpai **_**ha-ha " **I said as I agreed with Hidan

"Tobi!" Deidara yelled as he push me to the shadows by the window that was now broken.

_**Your Senpai is commanding**_

_No Tobi he's NICE!!!_

_**Liar…**_

_Tobi is a good boy! Not a lair!!_

_**FINE you're a lying good boy!**_

_No Tobi a good boy now that is that Tobi! _

_**Ok well lets go Tobi we're by the window **_

_Ok… bye-bye Senpai, Itachi-sama, Kisame-san, Leader-sama, Blue-chan, Hidan-san, Kakuzu-san, and Zetsu-san!_

"good bye for a day or two maybe three but Ta-Ta for now!" Tobi say this time knowing for sure he would make it.

"TOBI! Don't Go! I swear if you go by golly I WILL KILL YOU!!!" Deidara sworn "I crossed my heart and hoped to die!!" he finished

"**Too -**I love y**-TOO BAD!!" **I screamed at him or tried too…I jumped out the window then bam I was on the ground again this time I wasn't on top I was below Deidara was still cussing and something happen I couldn't move I tried but couldn't **"MOVE! GOD DAMN IT!!" **I screamed.

"what hn?" Deidara said as he finally stopped cussing

"**Get OFF God Damn It!" **I say angrily at how he just sat there.

"no hn" Deidara said who had jumped out the window with me. He was on top of me still too!

"**get off!" **I snarl rage building up.

"No!" Deidara snapped back, then I realized I was going about this the wrong way. He held my blanket to his chest, hugging it.

"**What? You want to do it on the ground In front of everyone?" **I smirk, as his face reddens and he starts to shake in rage.

"Tobi… shut up! I hate you! I hate you!"

"_**right **_**you want me and you hate me." **

"I don't want you!"

"**say that so I can understand after all I'm a dumb ass. **_**Senpai **_**" **

"I DON'T WANT TO FUCKYOU! YOU SCARRED UP BITCH"

"…" I can't even open my mouth to say anything.

_**God that's not very-**_

_You made him mad!_

_**He hates us**_

_No he doesn't!_

_**He just called us a Bitch**_

_he didn't mean it…_

_**He called us a scarred up Bitch**_

…

-

-

Thank you **broken0dream** for your review! and thank anyone how reads this...

and a very very short preview!

_Preview:_

**_Did he hurt my feelings? Do I Even Have feelings?_**

-


	8. Chapter 8

Next Chapter!!!!!

-

"get off of him" ordered leader as he appeared out of a puff of smoke on the ground next to us. Deidara gets off, but I can't move.

_**Did he hurt my feelings? Do I Even Have feelings?**_

"Tobi are you alright?" leader moves to my side, and pulls me to my feet.

"Fine… just fine"

_We are not fine… __**and we know this.**_

"what are you going to cry you scarred up son of a-"

"enough Deidara"

"NO! He accuses me of raping him, when it was him who raped me!"

"**I did no such thing**… Senpai… **I woke up and you where in my room, **that's all."

"RIGHT! WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU?" screamed Deidara.

"you don't have too, **I'm going to go to bed now **today has been a… really bad day, Tobi hopes tomorrow will be better…" I look to the now darkening sky, turn away and head back to my own room.

"Tobi get your stupid ass back here now! I still have your fucking blanket!" Deidara yells at me, Sasori and Itachi they spare me a passing glance, look at each other, then shook their heads. Kakuzu shoots Deidara a Disapproving look. Hidan was watching me, i can tell he's mad, annoyed or maybe worryed? Kisame is watching me, soft rage in his eyes as he turns his glare at Deidara. Deidara glares around at them then looks to the ground mouthing words i can not see as i leave.

_**Sulk? I don't sulk**_

_Yes we do, Tobi I'm sad, Senpai really hates us!_

_**So who cares?**_

_I do… and if I do, then We do!_

_**I could care less.**_

_Then try, your sad too! _

_**I am not going argue with an idiot**_

_We are not idiots!_

_**I am not, you are.**_

_We are one person!_

_**In less ways then you think…**_

"are you alright? Tobi?" Zetsu looks down at me and I sigh. His black side spoke a mere moment after. "would you like me to eat him?"

"I'm fine, And no don't eat him I have something more interesting planned." I can't help but smile. The mere thought of what I was planning was pure villainous.

"I see, would you like me to find you a new mask? I don't know where your other is so…" the white seemed sad, the black side just plain mad, after all they were the ones who gave it to me in the first place, and I treasured it up until now. Because a blond head ache stole it from me, after knocking me out and dragging me under his bed.

"that would be nice, thank you Zetsu-san." I smile with pure joy no one would see my face again, with its scratches and cuts and most of all the scars.

"I'm sorry, I may not be able to find the same orange mask again, but I will try to find one." the white side apologies, "and if we can't We'll Make Deidara give it back" the black side added.

"thank you Zetsu-san, Tobi should go get some rest now so that Tobi will have a better day tomorrow." with a smile on my lips I turn, then the smile fades.

_**Deidara how dare he? How dare he take my mask and then he takes my blanket again, And he still has it.**_

_Why would Senpai do all that?_

_**He wanted to see what we looked like and the others must have come in and he just pushed us under the bed. **_

_But Senpai wouldn't do that! _

_**BUT, He DID!!**_

_you're right_

_**Of course I'm right! I am Tobi after all**_

_Well you are Tobi so…You must be right!_

_**True I'm Tobi so I'm right**_

_YEAH, Tobi right!!_

_**Do not forget to stand your ground **_

_Yes Tobi I won't!_

-

-

Preview:

_Sasori has a new room one farther away from both of his annoying partners. Tobi got the old room next to Deidara's. Glad at first, now he regretted it._

-


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry this chapter is so short!

-

-

A walk to my room, the darkness of the halls tell me that the moon has taken over the sky, so I run so I can escape the silver light of the moon that is now filling the corridors.

"Tobi…" I hear a soft voice I know it belongs to Zetsu. I know, but I still run. Run so no one will see me. I run so no one will have to see my face any longer in the dim silver light.

_Tobi forgive me_

_**Why?**_

_I ran and you told me to stand my ground _

_**Its ok you idiot **_

_Thanks, Tobi you're a real nice friend, but we aren't an idiot _

_**Yeah…a real friend… **_

Tobi at last is greeted by the site of Tobi's black door with its orange spirals. I touch the door knob while looking at its' little picture with me and Deidara-Senpai smiling.

_Tobi and Senpai… _

_**Just go in Tobi**_

_Ok _

"creak" the door greeted Tobi, like it always did when he entered. Tobi looks to the bed then back at the floor, Tobi looks around the walls the shelves with its many puppets made by Tobi's predecessor, Sasori. Sasori has a new room one farther away from his annoying partners. Tobi got the old room next to Deidara's. Glad at first, now he regretted it.

"…" Tobi says nothing because no one will answer Tobi if Tobi talks, Tobi knows that much.

_Tobi's really sleepy_

_**Then sleep I'll keep watch then**_

_Thank you_

_**Go to sleep**_

_All right_

_-_

_-_

_Preview:_

"hey, you thinking to much? Or are you always this quiet when your alone?" the curtains on the window are pulled away, the moon is already high in the night sky, lighting my dark room. I see him, Deidara standing in the shadows next to the window.

_-_


	10. Chapter 10

i love bunnies!

This is the _**last**_ chapter, hope you like it! (unless you want/need more...)

Little bit of Dei-Dei abuse! (tiny tiny bit)

_**-**_

_**-**_

"hey, you thinking to much? Or are always this quiet when your alone?" the curtains on the window are pulled away, the moon is already high in the night sky, lighting my dark room. I see him, Deidara standing in the shadows next to the window.

"**maybe" **I reply, I walk to my bed and sit, my back to the window.

"your not going to ask what I want?"

"**what happen to "Hn", or "yeah" at the end of everything?" **I mock softly, if I can provoke him then he'll leave in rage. Like he always does if I angry him in the slightest way.

"I say what I want, when I want, stupid"

"**I always thought you were too stupid to not end everything like that **_**Senpai**_**"**

"the only stupid one here is you" he snaps back angry and frustration shining clearly in his voice.

"**why so mad, hmm? **_**Senpai**_**?" **I smile, like a fool. I forget that I have no mask to hid my face. As Deidara let the curtains go, they cover the window once more, and darkness fills the room.

"shut up Tobi. I am in no mood for you acting like a complete ass." Deidara moves, he sits next to me, I pull away slightly. "What? Do I scare you?" I say nothing how can I? "Because you scare me Tobi, you really do"

"**how do I scare you?" **how can I trust a word he says? He may be lying, I have make him leave. **"I'm just a stupid dumb ass"**

"when we first met, I thought you were a master of deception. I mean the mask helped, but then you acted like a stupid idiot, and I dismissed the thought, like a fool I dismissed the thought. In truth your just like the others aren't you? Cold-hearted and cruel" He stood up, his hand rises, a moment of nothing. Then my mask and blanket hit me.

'_Clink' _The orange mask I am so fond of, falls to the floor and slowly like a feather my blanket falls on top of it. As if to shield it from my view. I look up at him and he backs away, his eyes held mistrust and rage.

"**You throw my belongings at me, And you say those hurtful things to me… why?"** I stand and follow him, step by step, like dance. A truly deadly dance.

He takes two steps

I take two steps

Then he takes three steps

I follow, I take three steps

He takes four steps and his back is against the door.

I take four steps and am in front of him no more then a foot away.

"**why would you say that?" **My fist slams into the door beside his pale face. **"those hurtful words?" **I glare down at him, he is visible shaken by my rage. He stares up at me, his smaller form shaking lightly. His eyes change, there is no longer mistrust just fear and horror.

_**Does he really think I would hurt him?**_

_We would never hurt him… would we?_

_**I don't know, for once I don't know Tobi…**_

"Tobi" His voice, the way he says my name. They pull me from my thoughts. He closes his eyes, his eyes once full of fear now look up at me with courage and determination. "Tobi, I say them to hid the fact that I am afraid…"

"**And why are you afraid Deidara?"**

"your not the Tobi I know" he shakes his head sadly. Blinded by my own rage, I hit the wall on the other side of his now white face. The strike creates a dent in the door.

"**How Can You Expect Me To Be Happy And Cheerful? First you-" **I stop when I feel the warmth of Deidara's finger tips on my own cold face. He runs his finger over my scars, then they lightly touch my eye patch. He traces the scar that ran down from under that patch with great care, as if afraid that I be in pain if he pressed harder. The scar ends at my chin, yet his finger move back up my face.

"you have never let me see your face… I wanted to know all this time, but I didn't want to anger you or make you unhappy." his finger tips lightly scrape my lips. And as if on reflex my hand snatches his wrist and clutches it tightly. Slowly pulling it away from my face, all the while my grip intensify.

"Tobi! Stop that hurts!"

"**Don't Touch Me" **I see the hurt in his eyes, the way he frowns. The way a mere moment later his eyes harden, glaring at me.

"Why not? Stupid!" He hissed at me. This time his left hand reaches out to touch my face. I catch it as it grazes my skin lightly.

"**I Said Do Not Touch Me Deidara"** my voice cold and full of rage.

"stupid tobi! I can do what ever I want!" he snarls at me, "you stupid scarred up B-" I slam both his wrists into the door at once, he yelps out in shock and pain.

"**Don't Call Me That"**

"I can call you anything I want!" He continued glaring up at me, it is only then do I really, truly think about how much smaller he is compared to me.

"**You're Really Short" **a moment went by before Deidara reacted to my words.

"S-shut up!" his small pale wrists are turning an ugly purple in my grip, I let them go. He cradles his right wrist in his left hand, hissing softly.

"**Leave" **I turn away, I get two steps away before I freeze as I feel his arms are wrapped around me tightly.

"No, I'm sorry, I love you…Tobi. " he makes me turn around, and I don't fight him. He leans forward, on his toes and kisses me on the mouth. I don't really know why, but I do kiss him back it feels right. I feel Tobi pulling at my mind, so I let him only partly let him take control. He does something I don't expect, my right arm pulls Deidara closer. After a few moments that seem to last forever, Deidara pulls away. His face flushed, his lips parted slightly, he's panting softly as well.

"**Why? You Said You Hated Me?" **

"I don't anyways mean what I say stupid!" He closes the distance between us again, and rests his head on my shoulder.

"**Then… How Can I Trust You When You Say You Love Me?" **I smirk when he looks up at me rage in his beautiful eyes.

"I mean that! I just don't mean to call you stupid… _Stupid_" The rage is replaced by playfulness.

"_**Deidara**_**" **the word belongs to both of us, me and Tobi.

"Tobi… promise me you'll act like your self again, and you'll call me 'Senpai' please? I… kinda like it when you do…" The blond looked away, a blush present in the darkness.

"**Alright, **_**Senpai, **_**but you have to promise me to say "hn" or "yeah" at the end of everything again, **_**I kinda like it when you do.**_** And never, ever say those hurtful words again." **I look down at him my face composed to show that I was not playing around.

"Of course, hn" He pulls my face down to him. "I'm sorry I made your day so bad, hn"

"**I'm not going to forgive you…" **his mouths opens, his eyes full with hurt and pain. **"I'll forgive you, if and**…" I lean in, kiss him full on the mouth, and pull him closer. I brake the kiss, leaving us both panting for breath. I lick my lips and grin. **"Only if you make my night better."**

**-**


End file.
